It Makes No Difference
by kingdom9063
Summary: A lone Trainer storms into the Unova Pokémon League, a certain faithful Psychic-type at his side, hoping to confront the Champion on familial matters. More info coming soon. Rated T for now, may change in the future. Possible romance later on as well.


**Confrontation, Teaser Chapter  
**

 **Hey. I'm back. With a new story (teaser). Will this one be appreciated, or lost in the masses of the others? Only time will tell, and you, the reader, can assist with my cause.**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

He strode up the steps to Shauntal's chamber, his faithful Pokémon trailing behind cautiously. He had an angry look on his face, as if he had just been robbed of his happiness, never to retrieve it again. His Pokémon felt the emotion as if they were tsunamis ready to crash into a city, demolishing anything in its path. Any normal Psychic-type would have been terrified at the amount of negative energy that surrounded his body, driving them possibly into madness had they been under his command.

She was his. She was not just any ordinary Psychic-type, however.

The young man reached the peak of the staircase, and was greeted with books piled up to the ceiling in a circular room. At the far end was a desk, with a purple-haired female sitting on the other side, who appeared to be using a quill to write in a book. He made his way to the desk, catching the Elite Four member's attention.

"Hmm? What!? H-how did you get in here? I wasn't even notified!" She dropped her quill and stood up, nearly losing her glasses in the process.

"I need to have a talk with your Champion." He crossed his arms, waiting for a response. His statement seemed to catch her off guard, as she just opened and closed her mouth, trying to make sense of what he said.

"I'm sorry, but did you say you need to see the Champion? You need to schedule an appointment in order to get an audience with him."

"I'm not joking." She stared at him, unsure of what to do. He seemed to her as the type of person who wouldn't back down in an argument.

"Well then, you'll have to defeat me in a battle." Her hand moved to her hip, where her Pokéballs were kept.

"Hmph. Fine." The Trainer backed up to just before the stairs, giving as much area as possible for his Pokémon. Shauntal looked him over, noticing the lone Pokéball on his right side.

"So, you're going to take me on with only one Pokémon? That's pretty reckless."

"I only need one to win this battle. To make the battle fair, I won't give her any commands either. How does that sound?"

"What, do you think I'm just some weak Trainer?! I didn't become the Ghost-type Master of the Elite Four by just sitting on my ass all day! Go, Froslass!" A ball hit the ground, releasing a gust of cold air, and a white creature that levitated off of the ground appeared in front of her.

"All right then. Ruby, front and center!" He held his hand up, and the 'mon that had been concealing herself since they entered started to become visible. She ruffled her white and red feathers when she became completely visible.

 _"Laa!"_ She shouted defiantly.

"Wh-what!? How did you manage to get a Latias!?" Shauntal looked at the Trainer with disbelief.

"I'm more skilled than you think."

* * *

Across the region, a female burst into the Aspertia City Gym. She stopped, panting, and looked at a young man wearing glasses, a button-down with a tie, blue slacks, and dress shoes.

"Cheren! Cheren! He did it!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Who did what?" He asked, placing the book he was reading down on the table he sat at.

"Drake flew to the Pokémon League!"

"What!?" He slammed his hand on the table, causing pencils to fall. "Dammit! He never listens. He's going to get himself killed!" The Gym Leader grabbed a Pokéball with a feather symbol on it, and dragged the female outside.

"Are you going to bring him back?" She managed to get out, as they both found themselves outside.

"I'll do what I can, Bianca. I just hope I'm not too late." He released a Staraptor from the ball, and climbed onto its back. "Don't let anyone into the Gym until I get back."

The duo then flew off.

* * *

"B-but how?" Shauntal slumped to the floor as her last Pokémon lay in front of her, unconscious.

"No one stands in my way. I have to talk to him. That's why I came here." Drake laid a hand on his Latias' forehead, stroking her softly.

"Then go. If you want to see him so badly, I can't stop you. The others might try to, but I see that we don't have a chance against you." She watched as Drake left, still shocked that he defeated her without the Eon Pokémon getting hit once.

"Good job, Ruby." He praised her, quietly so Shauntal wouldn't hear. The Elite Four member pulled a small device from her pocket, activated it, and waited as three figures appeared as holograms.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of training." The bigger one crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

"Now now, I'm sure she has a good reason to call us at this time." This one wore darker clothes and a yellow scarf. The female next to him yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Aww, Shauny, I was having such a great nap…" She wore what appeared to be pajamas.

"I suggest you unlock the Champion's Gate, to let a Trainer through. Don't ask why, and don't confront him. He just defeated my entire team without his Pokémon getting hit once. Battling him may be a bad idea for the rest of you." The three stood silent for a few seconds, until the one on the far right spoke.

"You sure it's not because you refuse to train, so your Pokémon aren't that strong? I'm sure I can handle him, since I'm the strongest of the four of us." The bulky one started to flex his muscles. Shauntal scoffed, looking away.

"Hmph! You'll regret battling him, especially since he uses a Psychic-type, which is your weakness, Marshal."

"I- uh…hmm…" He looked down, then back up, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You said A Psychic-type? Grimsley can handle that. What's the rest of his team like?" Shauntal twirled a quill in her hand, bringing it to her chin.

"Thing is, he might have just come here with that Latias alone."

"Only one Pokémon? Wait, did you say Latias!?" Grimsley, the man with the scarf, shook his head in disbelief. "No, it couldn't have been. There are only two Trainers alive with a legendary in their active team. Are you sure it wasn't a Ditto or Zoroark?" Shauntal gave him the evil eye, making him back up, even though she couldn't do anything to a hologram.

"Ditto can't turn invisible by refracting light. Zoroark cannot use Mist Ball, or any Psychic move for that matter. For Grimsley, she'll just Dragon Pulse your ass into next year. Trust me, this guy didn't even issue the attacks to her and still defeated me easily. You can't match him in battle, even if you went all at once, which is strictly against Pokémon League Policy. Just let him through before he blasts a hole in the ceiling." The Four contemplated this for a few seconds, before Caitlin spoke up.

"Okay. Let's let him through. Even if we can't battle him, he will face the Champion, and we know he can't win that battle if the Champion goes all out."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll call this a teaser chapter for something I've been typing in my free time between exams. I want to get a full chapter out soon. I'm unsure of how soon, however. I know I've been stingy with updates to my other 'Fics, and I'm a huge jack $$ for it. And you readers probably don't want to hear any sh!tty apologies from me anymore, so I won't say anything else on the matter. I'll just do what I can.

Later.


End file.
